I'm in love with Mr Salvatore
by iron man fan2626
Summary: this story is about damon and elena being in love except this time damon is her english teacher stefan her best friend and damon's younger brother has a huge crush on her and she has to deal with the school bitch rebecca will damon and elena's relationship last rated "M" for later chapters please review


_**I really don't know where I got the inspiration for this story but it is going to be great please review and remember I own nothing**_

Elena's p.o.v.

I smiled as I silently walked into school, I smiled everyday as I walked into no matter how bad the rumors about me were. The reason I smiled was because I had English class with the best and hottest teacher in the world Damon Salvatore.

Well I did not just enjoy English because of my gorgeous teacher but I want to become a writer and the way Mr. Salvatore taught us was going to help me reach that goal. He is the best English teacher I have ever had

I walked into the door of his class room and it was quite as I was the first one there. Damon.. I mean Mr. Salvatore looked at me and then glanced at the clock. "you are here early" he said I looked and smiled "well Mr. Salvatore, Stefan dropped me off today and he had football practice"

Damon looked at me and smiled "my little brother loves football dosen't he?" I simply nodded yes, and for the rest of the time in silence I was In a pretty good mood until Rebecca walked into the class "ugh it's you" she said in a voice filled with venom.

"well well well look what the cat dragged in" I replied she starred at me with daggers, on the other side of her I could have sworn I saw Damon laughing but I could not be so sure.

Rebecca waltzed over to Damon's desk and leaned over so if he wanted to he could easily see her breasts but instead he leaned back knowing that is what she was planning.

"Mr. Salvatore , I did my homework and I'm positive it's a 100%" she said in the worst seductive voice of life "good for you Rebecca now if you are quite through trying to pick fights with Elena , and trying to seduce me you can take your seat so we can begin class"

She gave him a look as if no one had ever spoken to her that way before, and as much as I tried I could not hold back the laugh. Damon winked at me and my knees turned to jello. He turned around and started the lesson 30 minutes went by and Damon walked over to my desk "hey Elena could you do me a favor and pass one paper to everyone?" I simply nodded and again he winked at me a walked away

It took me a minute to catch my breath before I stood up and started passing the papers around. When I was done I started to walk back to give Damon the extra papers Rebecca tripped me so I fell at an angle that I was on the floor in front of matt (my ex boyfriend) he dumped me for Rebecca and Rebecca just loved it.

"Wow Elena so upset at the fact that matt dumped you for me that you think getting on your knees and asking for him back is really going to work? I mean why would anyone want to date a girl who had alcoholics as parents I mean that is obviously why the drove off wickery bridge that night because they were drunk" I felt tears dripping from my eyes but I stood up and turned around and said

"you know what Rebecca you are a serious bitch and I would wish you to die a painful miserable death as much as I hate you I could never wish that on anyone"

And with that I walked out of the class room and headed for the doors of the school

When I walked outside it was cold and raining I sighed remembering that Stefan had drove me to school today and started walking I had been walking for about 10 minutes when I saw Damon's car pull up next to me

I stopped walking and let the tears fall I was not afraid to cry in front of Damon because I had known him for years I mean he is my best friends brother.

He picked me up off the floor and put me in his car I must have dosed off because when I opened my eyes I noticed I was in Damon's room on his bed.

I looked over at the clock and saw it was only 11:00 am I started to sit up when I saw Damon run back into the room telling me to lay back down.

He laid down next to me and he held me protectively a few minutes passed and I finally said "thankyou" "for what Elena?" he asked confused

"For everything that you have done for me today" he smiled and replied "no problem Rebecca was being a bitch don't listen to her all that matters is that you and a bunch of other people who care about you know everything she said about your parents is a lie and ignor her"

I smiled at him and snuggled closer to him I lifted my head from his chest to say something when I relized how close our lips were my legs again turned to jello and I figured its now or never

I leaned forward and he leaned forward to and when our lips met it was the most amazing feeling ever it was like a thousand fireworks going off at one time we both moaned at the same time and then broke apart

We looked at each other with wide eyes " god that was amazing" he said finally " I love you Damon and always have and I know we can't be together because of the age difference but it's good to know you feel the same way I feel about you" I started to get up but he pulled me back into his arms

"Elena you will be 18 in 6 months lets have a secret relationship if we have to I finally found out that the girl I am in love with loves me back and I have no intentions on letting you slip from my fingers"

Then he pulled me into another amazing kiss and when we broke apart he said "so do you wanna try the secret relationship?" he asked

"yes" I said before kissing him again and I hoped we would be doing a lot more of this for a very long time.


End file.
